


I'll never give you away (cause I've already made that mistake)

by sapphicstarfall



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i blame the octopunk discord, it’s the first time i’ve written for this ship so sorry if it’s a little ooc, nines is pining, no beta we die like men, so is gavin, sort of angsty?, they're both just oblivious as hell, this is what you get when i can't sleep, timeloop time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicstarfall/pseuds/sapphicstarfall
Summary: And when Nines looked to his right, there Gavin was. But Nines could swear he looked more tired, or maybe his hair was more tussled. Something had to explain the sinking feeling he felt. Or maybe it was nothing.It was probably nothing.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	I'll never give you away (cause I've already made that mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Evolution comes out in less than 12 hours and I have lots of feelings so I wrote this which is based off a theory the discord thought of a while ago. It's short and it's messy but I'm tired so just take it.  
> (title is from Lover of Mine by 5sos)

Nines’ eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with sunlight streaming in through the leaves. The vibrant colors of the zen garden surrounded him. It was quiet and peaceful.  
It was perfect.  
He looked down into the pond from his place on the bridge and observed the koi as they glided through the water. When he looked back up, Gavin stood next to him. Dressed in white with a faint smile on his face, he looked almost too perfect.  
But then there was a flash and the pristine Gavin was replaced by the Gavin he knew, tears running down his cheeks.  
“Please just come back.”  
Nines stumbled back and blinked.  
He was on the bridge, alone. The birds were still singing, the trees were still that beautiful shade of green, the koi were still swimming as he looked down at them. It was still perfect. And when Nines looked to his right, there Gavin was. But Nines could swear he looked more tired, or maybe his hair was more tussled. Something had to explain the sinking feeling he felt. Or maybe it was nothing.  
It was probably nothing.  
It certainly wasn’t a big enough concern to distract him from the way Gavin was looking at him. He brought his hand up to Gavin’s cheek and he could feel the smile spread across his face.  
Another flash.  
Gavin’s hands cradled Nines’ face as he choked out,  
“Nines don’t leave.”  
Nines tried to take Gavin’s hand in his but he found nothing to hold.  
He whipped his head around. Still on the bridge. But the trees weren’t moving, the birds weren’t singing. He looked down to see the koi. They were frozen in place.  
“Nines?”  
He turned around and was met with Gavin. His hair was even more out of place, bags were beginning to form under his eyes. He was almost starting to look like his Gavin. He felt Gavin take his hand.  
“Nines what’s wrong? Don’t you like it here?”  
He wanted to say yes. He so badly wanted to say yes. The way this Gavin looked at him with pure adoration. The way he held onto Nines. It was everything he had wanted for weeks now.  
So why did it feel wrong?  
“This isn’t right.”  
Gavin cocked his head to the side.  
“What are you talking about? This is perfect.”  
_Perfect._  
Nines might’ve believed him if the trees around them weren’t beginning to glitch out of place. This wasn’t Gavin. Not _his_ Gavin. It took everything in him to turn away, only to see a red wall. Something he had only ever heard about and something he’d certainly never expected to see for himself. He placed his hands on it and pushed. It didn’t move. Gavin’s voice echoed through the garden.  
“Nines, I don’t know if you can hear me. But I need you to come back. There’s… There’s something you need to know. I should’ve told you sooner.”

Gavin forced himself to look at the still figure of Nines laying on the bed. It made him sick. He missed the smile he had gotten so used to, and it felt too quiet without Nines teasing him about one stupid thing or another. He exhaled as he held Nines’ hand in his. It was the only way that they would stop shaking.  
“Nines, I don’t know if you can hear me. But I need you to come back. There’s… There’s something you need to know. I should’ve told you sooner.

I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know that ending is cheesy as fuck. sue me


End file.
